


Wednesday

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto suffers - Freeform, Kenma doesn't - Freeform, Kuroo thinks Kenma hates sex - Freeform, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he's Kuroo's roommate, Bokuto isn't sure how he missed Kuroo's massive crush on Kenma. More importantly, he's not sure how Kuroo missed it.</p><p>Until Kuroo moved away, Kenma figured Kuroo would be one who would initiate a relationship. He realizes now that that's not going to happen.</p><p>Kuroo catches up eventually. He can't always be on top of his game, after all.</p><p>(Or: My first thought when seeing Kuroo was that he looks like the guy from Dramatic Murder, and... I... might have gotten carried away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Now that Bokuto is Kuroo’s roommate, he’s not sure how he ever missed Kuroo’s massive crush on Kenma.

More importantly, he’s not sure how Kuroo has missed it.

It’s not even a week in before Bokuto finds Kuroo curled up in his bed, holding his phone tight. “Eh?” he teases. “Homesick already? You’re only an hour away from your house.”

“I’m worried about how Kenma is holding up,” Kuroo sighs.

“Eh? Kenma?” Bokuto asks, cocking his head. “He’s got the team, right?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says quietly. “But it’s been so long since we’ve lived further apart than a block.”

“Awww,” Bokuto coos, diving onto Kuroo with both hands to ruffle his hair. Kuroo snorts in indignation and kicks at him. “You miss Kenma, don’t you?”

“Of course I miss Kenma, you dumb owl!” Kuroo yells, wrestling him off.

“Soooo cuuuute,” Bokuto says, giggling as he gets the last of his hair touching in before Kuroo kicks him across the room.

-X-

Kenma stays the nights every weekend, and they have a pretty small room, so at first Bokuto tries to figure out where Kenma will be sleeping. Or, knowing Kuroo, where Kuroo will be sleeping when he sacrifices his bed for his small setter.

Kenma seems to think so too, because he takes up residence on Kuroo’s bed five minutes after arriving, barely saying hello to Bokuto.

“Hey, Kenma,” Kuroo calls. “I’m going to grab some notes, make yourself at home.” He glares at Bokuto. “Don’t let this dumb owl cause you any trouble?”

“Hah?!” Bokuto cries. “I won’t cause him trouble!”

Kuroo eyes him suspiciously as he backs out of the room.

“Hey, Kenma!” Bokuto says, squatting beside the bed. “How’s the volleyball team?”

“It’s ok,” Kenma says, sounding as bored as ever.

“How are they doing without their captain?”

“Yaku is doing alright. He got plenty of practice with Lev.”

“How are you doing without your captain?” Bokuto teases.

“Fine,” Kenma says. “It’s weird without him there, but it’s alright.”

“He’s worried about you…” Bokuto prods.

“I know. He texts me constantly.”

“Ehhh, so cute.” He rubs Kenma’s head.

“Please stop touching me,” Kenma says.

Bokuto humphs, but he draws back and gets back to his studies.

Kuroo eventually comes back, and Bokuto is all set to ask where he’s going to sleep, when Kuroo pulls Kenma over a little and plops right down beside him on the bed.

Bokuto stares at them. Kenma hasn’t even reacted, and he doesn’t when Kuroo slips his arm under Kenma to pull him onto his chest so that he can rest his notes above Kenma’s head, and Kenma can keep playing his game as he does so. They both look very comfortable and familiar in these positions, but they look just like a couple.

It’s even stranger when they finally fall asleep, curled around each other, Kuroo cradling Kenma in his large arms while Kenma weaves one leg between Kuroo’s.

Bokuto wants to ask if they’re dating, but he’s scared he might cause a mess if they’re not. He decides to leave it for the time being.

-X-

They’re certainly not dating. Bokuto realizes this when Kuroo first brings a girl over. The girl is very pretty, and Bokuto would gladly start anything with her. Kuroo doesn’t look as enthusiastic, but rather like he was asked very nicely and can’t figure out how to say no.

Kuroo does his best to kiss her, but as Bokuto is leaving to give them room, he notices that Kuroo’s phone lights up with a text, and Kuroo’s attention is immediately split, probably because any text he gets is very likely from or about Kenma.

Kuroo finds him after a half an hour to tell him the coast is clear. Bokuto doesn’t ask, but Kuroo rubs his head and mutters, “She was pretty. I just… it didn’t feel right.” He looks at Bokuto a little helplessly. “I don’t get it.”

Bokuto wonders if he’s cocking his head or if it’s just sliding off his shoulders to avoid watching Kuroo Tetsurou, genius at manipulation, have his own crush fly right over his head. He rights himself quickly, though, and pats Kuroo on the shoulder. “You’ll get it eventually,” he says.

-X-

Little by little he does get it, but it’s painful to watch. Now that it’s come to his attention, he can’t help but notice just how painfully in love Kuroo is.

Bokuto doesn’t know how he’s going to hold up when he has to see Kuroo’s smitten face every time he opens a text message from Kenma, or whenever Kenma comes over, or the fact that whenever a conversation goes stale Kuroo immediately cuts in with, “So then Kenma…”

Bokuto is starting to think that beating some sense into Kuroo might be the better option, but he meets often enough with Akaashi that he’s talked out of it whenever he gets to his breaking point. (More precisely, he gets past his breaking point, cries it out with Akaashi, and then returns without bothering Kuroo.)

Kuroo has to get it soon enough, right?

-X-

The showers are a little ways away from his room, so Kenma usually doesn’t bother using them when he comes over, just brings a set of clean clothes for the next day.

However, one Sunday morning, he asks Kuroo for a towel and where the showers are. Bokuto is already halfway to the obvious conclusion, but it must end up looking like curiosity on his face, because Kenma shrugs at him slightly as they make eye contact. “I’ve got to take care of something,” he mutters.

Bokuto doesn’t see why Kenma had to tell him that, but he looks at Kuroo to see his reaction. Kuroo doesn’t seem to have noticed it, looking at something on his phone. _Kuroo, you idiot,_ Bokuto thinks.

After a few moments, the thought seems to set in, because Kuroo freezes, looks up, and seems to shut down inside. Bokuto lays back down and covers his hand with his eyes.

When Kenma gets back, Kuroo is still rebooting. He smiles a little too brightly, then says, “Maybe I should shower too,” and walks into the dresser as he makes his way out of the room.

“I know he’s driving you crazy too,” Kenma says quietly. “I’ve isolated the problem and I’m dealing with it. Sorry if you’re caught in the crossfire.”

Bokuto grabs his pillow, slams it over his head and kicks his legs while screaming until Kuroo comes back. Kenma lets him.

-X-

To be fair, after that first awkward encounter, Kenma seems to be making an extra effort to do things while Bokuto isn’t in the room, which means Bokuto only gets to see the aftermath. Given that he’s pretty sure that Kenma knows what he’s doing and _finally_ Kuroo will get to catch up to the rest of them, Bokuto finally manages to enjoy it.

Kenma seems to be steadily escalating whatever plan he’s instituted, and Kuroo is slowly descending into madness. Bokuto really doesn’t want to know what Kenma is sending him in those texts, but to see the ever-composed Kuroo Tetsurou keep walking into things whenever he gets a text is worth the awkward moments.

Three weeks in, Bokuto comes back to the room to find Kuroo with two pillows and his blanket over his head.

“Ehhh, Kuroo,” he says, leaning over Kuroo with a grin. “Everything alright?”

Kuroo just lets out a long, muffled yell.

Three days later, Bokuto finds them making out on Kuroo’s bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo has been in love with him for at least five years. Kenma knows this. For Kenma, it’s not a big deal. He’s in love with Kuroo, in every way imaginable, and probably always has been, but he’s perfectly fine with the way they are together now. Kuroo is always there for him, has even structured his volleyball team around Kenma, even though the volleyball team is essentially his entire life. Kenma knows he’s a fairly good setter, but he knows that Kuroo being captain is a large part of why he’s the team’s focus.

Kenma figures that if Kuroo is ready to step up their relationship, he’ll let Kenma know, and until then, there’s no reason to push him.

It’s when he Kuroo takes off to college that he realizes maybe Kuroo wants to step up their relationship, and either doesn’t know it or doesn’t know how to do it.

Kuroo spends the first week texting Kenma nonstop. He asks if Kenma has eaten, slept, if he’s doing ok in classes, if the team is treating him well, if he’s feeling all right… Kenma knows Kuroo must be worried about Kenma being on his own in nearly ten years, but usually Kuroo knows it’s not necessary to baby him.

Finally, he texts Kuroo, **_I miss you too._**

Kuroo takes a while to message back. **_It’s so weird without you nearby._**

**_I could stay over on the weekend_ ** **.**

**_Do you mind sharing the bed?_ **

Kenma sighs. Obviously, he doesn’t mind sharing the bed. They’ve only shared the bed a few times, when Kenma was too tired to go home or Kuroo wanted to stay a little longer, but Kenma’s always fallen asleep in record time when he sleeps cuddling with Kuroo.

Still, he texts back, **_I don’t mind._**

-X-

He sends Kuroo a quick text one day, about a new game, just so that they’re talking about something. It takes Kuroo half an hour to answer, though Kenma knows it’s not his study time or class. Still, it’s just a half an hour.

Kuroo texts back something that seems a little distracted.

Kenma chews his lip and finally texts Kuroo a **_?_**

Kuroo takes a little while, but then he texts back, **_Kind of a weird day._**

Kenma sends another **_?_**

**_Girl asked me out. I brought her back to the room, but my heart wasn’t in it. She was ok with it, but I feel sort of terrible._ **

Kenma feels a little sick to his stomach. _Your heart is with me,_ he thinks. _Don’t you know?_

Kuroo seems to take his silence differently. He texts back, **_Sorry. You probably don’t care about this stuff._**

 _I care about you,_ Kenma thinks. **_What stuff?_**  

**_Sex. Dating. You know._ **

Kenma frowns. He doesn’t, really. He can’t say he doesn’t think about Kuroo that way, both romantically and sexually, but it’s not exactly a big deal to him, as long as he has Kuroo somehow. But he wonders if maybe thinking Kenma isn’t interested in this sort of thing is what’s holding Kuroo back. Like maybe he’s avoiding the thought of being with Kenma because he thinks Kenma doesn’t want it.

He thinks about the best way to correct it, but he figures the best way to deal with it is to ease Kuroo into it slowly. Otherwise, Kuroo will assume he’s trying to like it so it will be good for Kuroo, and he won’t think it through to his full potential.

 ** _What makes you say that?_**  he replies finally.

**_I’ve never seen you looking at a girl before._ **

**_I’ve never seen you looking at a girl before either._ **

**_… I guess._ **

Kenma changes the topic before they can really get to it.

-X-

Kenma waits a little while before he starts with his attack. It’s only halfway planned. He really does wake up hard one morning, a natural side effect of sleeping in someone’s arms, especially when that person is someone whose body you’ve mapped from afar a million times.

He knows Bokuto has already put two and two together when he asks to go take a shower, which makes it all the more embarrassing that Kuroo hasn’t. Kenma figures that if anything, Bokuto’s reaction will clue him in, so he makes sure to bring it up to Bokuto subtly. He’ll apologize to Bokuto later.

He really does take care of business in the shower, because it’s Sunday and no one is around, and then walks back. Bokuto seems horrified, with his arms over his head, but Kenma knows he’s realized Kuroo’s in love with him and will probably be relieved when Kuroo realizes it too.

Kuroo looks vaguely panicked when Kenma gets back, which is entirely like him and kind of cute. It might just be fun to shake Kuroo up a little.

 _Though_ , he thinks, as he watches Bokuto valiantly contain his temper tantrum, _maybe it wouldn’t hurt to do so while Bokuto isn’t there._

-X-

Kenma spends the next week looking for a suitable ero game. He’s played ero games before, though he finds them kind of boring, without enough challenge to keep him hooked, but it’ll do for now.

He waits for Bokuto to go out for a study session before starting the game up. He’s already played it through once, just to be sure, so he knows what scenes he’ll be playing through when Kuroo looks over his shoulder.

Look he does, and he pauses for a long time, seemingly entirely at a loss for words. After a long, long time, he finally manages to stutter, “K-Kenma… are you playing an ero game?”

Kenma hums.

“Why?”

Kenma shrugs. “I liked the character designs. It’s kind of boring, but it’s ok.”

Kuroo flops back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling, totally motionless.

Kenma is definitely going to enjoy this.

-X-

He slowly ups the ante along the week. He makes sure to gently bring up the back story of the characters. (Childhood friends, of course, he can’t believe how lucky he got with that. The older one is very protective. That seems to be common.)

Kuroo’s texts back are very short, but they seem sort of inquisitive. Kenma wishes he could see his face. He wonders if he’s managed to make Kuroo blush yet.

Eventually, he gets around to saying it outright. **_The romantic lead looks like you._**

 ** _I know_** , Kuroo texts back. Kenma wonders if he’s stayed up late thinking about it.

 ** _I can’t relate to the main character, though,_** Kenma says.

Kuroo takes a long time to text back. **_Oh?_**

Kenma takes a deep breath, then texts back. **_He doesn’t do much. He just lies back and takes it._**

Kuroo doesn’t answer.

Kenma decides to be risky, just this once. **_I’d like to do things to you instead._**

Kenma waits, phone in hand, heart beating in his throat. When his phone finally vibrates, he nearly jumps out of his skin.

**_ON A WEDNESDAY, KENMA????????_ **

Kenma finds himself smiling. He’s never been more ready for a Friday in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo knows it’s going to be tough leaving home. Leaving the team. Leaving Kenma. He’s glad Bokuto will be around, though he’s made it his goal to never show Bokuto that in any way.

It’s only after they’ve moved in that Kuroo realizes how accustomed he’s gotten to being around Kenma all the time, how much comfort he gets from glancing over and seeing Kenma quietly doing his things, knowing when it’s time to tease him out of his shell or when to make sure he’s got the quiet he needs.

He tries to keep up by texting, but he knows Kenma is going to get tired of it eventually. That’s the beauty of keeping an eye on Kenma. He doesn’t have to step in often, but he can do it whenever it’s necessary. Even Bokuto can tell he’s being ridiculous, though Kuroo’s glad he’s there to brighten up the situation.

Eventually, Kenma texts **_I miss you too_ , **and it’s so on the dot and concise that Kuroo finds himself wondering if he’ll ever make it without Kenma.

-X-

Having Kenma over on the weekends is nice. He’s not sure how much it bothers Kenma to share the bed, but for Kuroo it’s like a balm for the ache that builds up every week when he’s not around Kenma. Kenma fits right in his arms, and he looks so comfortable there that Kuroo ends up thinking he might just want to stay here forever. Just like this.

He knows it’s a little odd to lay here like this with your best friend and be so happy about it, can see it on Bokuto’s face, but he needs it.

He needs it so much he’s kind of scared by it.

-X-

When the girl from his chemistry class asks him if he’s interested, he says yes. Maybe if he’s physically close to someone else, it’ll erase the stranger parts of craving he has for Kenma.

Maybe.

He’s uncomfortable the whole time, though the girl is pretty and gentle and clearly very experienced. He hears his phone vibrate as Bokuto darts out of the room. _Probably Kenma,_ he thinks.

It’s probably not urgent. Kuroo is one of the few people Kenma is actually comfortable calling. Maybe the only person.

Probably.

Except now he’s thinking of Kenma, curled up in bed, waiting for Kuroo to respond, and how he’ll have to tell him that he was ignored because Kuroo was spending time with someone else, someone who he doesn’t even really want to be with…

It’s the girl who calls it off. Clearly she can tell that Kuroo is stiff as a board and not at all into this. She’s nice about it, which makes it even worse when she takes off. Kuroo doesn’t even see why he wouldn’t have been into it. She’s nice, smart, pretty… he hopes they can still be friends.

He gets Bokuto, and he can tell that Bokuto is on the verge of telling him something, but he doesn’t. That kind of restraint from Bokuto is uncanny, and Kuroo feels weird enough about it all that he ends up texting Kenma.

Kenma replies very slowly, and Kuroo figures it must be awkward for him to hear about Kuroo’s sexual troubles.

Kenma doesn’t seem to think so, though. Kuroo tries to explain it.

The reply sits there in his inbox, like looming beast.

**_I’ve never seen you looking at a girl before either._ **

Kenma changes the topic before they can really talk about it. Kuroo is glad, because he’s not sure he’s ready to deal with where that topic is headed. Maybe not because he’s not ready to be in love with Kenma, but because he can’t see Kenma being interested in that sort of thing, and Kuroo really, really doesn’t want to unnerve Kenma with that kind of shift in their dynamic.

He’ll just… he’ll just wait until Kenma graduates high school, and then he can move in with Kuroo, and once Kenma is nearby all the time, Kuroo will be able to relax back into how they were up until now.

-X-

That plan doesn’t go as well as Kuroo thought.

At least, it’s ok, until Kenma stays over again, and he asks to go to the showers this time. Kuroo doesn’t think much of it. It’s a Sunday, few people, maybe he just got tired of waking up all sweaty after having Kuroo draped over him all night.

Of course, Kenma manages to kill that theory right off the bat.

 _I need to take care of something_ , he says, and once it registers, Kuroo can’t think of anything else. It’s never occurred to him that Kenma might… might masturbate. Though it seems logical. It’s probably just for… health reasons. Or maybe…

Kenma asked to shower right after waking up, so he must have gotten excited overnight. Overnight, while he was curled into Kuroo’s arms.

 _Shit_ , he thinks. The thought is even stronger now, as hard as Kuroo wants to avoid it.

He can’t look Kenma in the eye as he comes back, especially since he has to slink off to take care of something too. It feels so _awful_ to think of Kenma with his hand on his cock, so perverse, somehow. Not because he’s another guy, but just because Kenma… Kenma _can’t_ be interested in this. It’s so… so unlike him.

He can’t even imagine what kind of face Kenma might make during sex. Though that doesn’t stop him from trying, right up until he comes, knees going weak with it.

-X-

Kenma’s doing this on purpose.

He _has_ to be.

Just a week after the first incident, Kuroo looks over his shoulder and right into a raunchy scene of an ero game. Worse still, the romantic lead looks like Kuroo.

That can’t be an accident.

Kenma even says that he _likes the character design._

And yet, Kuroo can’t come to terms with it. Is Kenma just trying to respond to what he knows Kuroo wants? Is he making a compromise here? Is he scared that Kuroo will leave him behind? Does he really want this?

The idea of forcing Kenma into sex by letting him believe that Kuroo won’t be there for him if he doesn’t do it is sickening.

But Kenma keeps it up all week. He’s constantly texting all about how Kuroo’s similar to the character in the game, and… jeez.

Finally, he texts **_I can’t relate to the main character, though,_** and Kuroo immediately thinks, _ah. Here’s the kicker_. Kenma has lost his nerve after all. He doesn’t _want_ this, but Kuroo _does_ and it’s terrible. It’s not like volleyball, where Kuroo can make sure to incorporate Kenma so that Kenma can easily do Kuroo’s favorite activity with him.

It’s the first time that Kuroo can’t figure out how to make him and Kenma sync.

He gathers up his nerves, though, and texts **_Oh?_**  They should talk this over. His phone buzzes, and he takes a long time to look at the message, and when he does he can’t quite figure it out at first.

**_He doesn’t do much. He just lies back and takes it._ **

Kuroo blinks. What does that mean? That… That Kenma doesn’t want it, or doesn’t want to be passive about it? Kuroo’s mind is just whirling around in loops, but he can’t… can’t come to a conclusion. Thankfully, Kenma takes the initiative for once.

**_I’d like to do things to you instead._ **

Kuroo drops the phone on his face.

The sight of that text is forever burned into his brain.

All Kuroo’s tentative fantasies shift, and suddenly he realizes that there are _so many of them._

Suddenly he thinks over the way that Kenma plays volleyball… how he sizes up the other team and their team and in quick, calculated moves and little effort, pulls their setups apart. He thinks of Kenma doing that to him…

**_ON A WEDNESDAY, KENMA????????_ **

He sends the text message and then buries himself under a pillow and yells. Bokuto certainly seems to be very entertained.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! (Or come talk to me on Tumblr about KuroKen. The url's the same as my username.)


End file.
